RuneScape Shorts
by Freaky Person O.o
Summary: More pants for all. Okay, I don't play Runescape anymore, so I wont update this as often, but if you have an idea for a short, you tell me and I'll try to make one. BTW, cats are awsome.
1. 1

**1. **

**Title: **Rats and Cats

**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing: **N/A  
**Word Count: **154  
**Warning/s: **some curse words. I am not clean.

**Summary: **

_Can anyone lend me_

_Two eighty-pound rats?_

_I want to rid my house of cats._ – Drats - Shel Silverstein

**Dedication: **Mogata, who's PM frightened me in many ways.  
**A/N: **I used to play Runescape. I used to play Runescape a lot. Now I don't. So if there is some Quest you DIRELY need me to know about, you can go ahead and tell.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own a cat.

* * *

MuchJokes, being your average consumer whore, has recently purchased membership for the next couple of years.

Being a member for the first time, MuchJokes must do what every member must do in the beginning of their very first membership.

Get a cat.

A simple feat in itself, the he accomplished the task with little trouble.

The next thing any new member with a cat does is to go make it kill rats.

Now MuchJokes is a relatively new character, believing that playing on the free server is a ridiculous notion, and therefore was not aware of some things.

Let us observe.

MuchJokes treaded softly into the sewers. "Hmm…" He pondered out loud, "Perfect climate for rat hunting. I should be able to find some quickly."

Walking deeper into the musty dungeon, our 'hero' spots a blue rat in the distance.

"Go get it kitty!" He shouts.

MuchJokes never got a cat again after that.


	2. 2

**2.**

**Title: **Where am I?

**Rating: **G

**Pairing: **N/A

**Word Count: **346

**Warning/s: **None

**Summary:** I played Runescape for like 2 seconds before I realized absolutely everything had changed. Hate it when that happens.

**Dedication:** The little part of me that forgot how to write.

**A/N: **Some might notice I haven't posted anything up for like... a year? Yeah, this is because I forgot how to WRITE. That's right. Inspiration strikes, I have a decent plot, and then I have no idea how to hit that balance between nothing but plot and a bucket of poetry.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't even play the game anymore… Of course I don't own it…

* * *

Something's wrong. Something's very not right.

Extremely wrong.

MuchJokes was sure that the last time he was here, regardless of how many _decades_ ago that was, he was in a burning hot, possibly active, volcano, fighting big red demons and being constantly called a 'noob'...

Now he found himself in a bank with only a vague sensation of where he is on the map and what the surrounding attractions are.

"OMG! Can I Haz ur shirt!? I really need! 3k!"

The suddenness of the statement startled Much our of his mindless staring, and he found himself only able to utter the words "not for sale" out of a sheer deep ingrained habit.

Now if only he could figure out where he was...

Attempting to pull out the map proved to be a failure, it being stuck in some demonic plane or something because the damn thing wouldn't budge.

Scrunching his eyes, Much conjured up all of his mental powers to remember the general locations of everything.

Falador was easy to remember, it had those white nights he had once spent 6 hours killing, and the mine which he spent even more time in; and it connected to Port Sarim, or something like that, which led to that active volcano...

Going further, that must mean that Lumbridge is the home town, and... Varrok is where he is.

Success!

And overall it means nothing, for he could not for the life of him remember how to get from place to place. Varrok alone had like 5 different exits.

Chickening out and using the "return to home town" or something spell, Much decided he'd have better luck there.

Unfortunately, Lumbridge has two separate roads, both being equally as important in his memories.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I'm bothering with this..." He said, passing by scenery that only became familiar when he had already gone too far for it to be a comfortable trek back when he realized he'd gone the wrong way.

"Screw this, I'm gonna go do something that involves less walking."

And then he logged off.

* * *

I keep to the original story. You just read a drabble that was entirely about me walking around on my char looking for the life of me like a lvl 8X tourist.

If you missed me before you read this, I hope it reminded you why you shouldn't.

I'll try to write more, and better later.


End file.
